Earthlings and Sayains In the Wild West
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: The Planet Veggitta goes through the Wild West period. Since this is a E&S this will include the usually PreDragonball couples. KV/L, B/K, and C/N
1. Chapter 1

Earthlings and Sayains-Wild West  
Author's Notes: This story was inspired by Brooks and Dunn's' music video for South of Santa Fe. A very nifty music video and this idea kinda poped into my head. Once again this deals with the parents of Veggitta and Goku. So of course the pairings will be Corniss and Nichol, Kim and Bardock, and Lex and King Veggitta. This takes place almost entirely on Planet Veggitta see it is the Wild West on Planet Veggitta. So there will be no body suits and no armor. Though there will be scouters still. Everyone will wearing wild west clothing. Strange ne? Well any who.... Mystery, Romance, Deception, Chaos, Mayhem, and Murder lurk around every corner. Can our three dashing Sayain heroes escape with their hearts? By the way all women that work in Saloons are humans or halfbreeds. I also will be writting this in chapters since it will be very very long.  
_________________________________________________________  
Corniss crept into Freezia's bedroom careful to not make a sound. He had to complete his orders quickly before anyone could realize otherwise and try and stop him from murdering the man. He careful placed his hand over Freezia's mouth and before Freezia could open his eyes he slammed the dagger down at him. Freezia roared in fury against his hand and then with a twitch Freezia fell dead. It was then that Corniss allowed himself to breathe he allowed a smirk to appear upon his face. Almost has quickly has the smirk had come it fell has Corniss growled in pain gripping his side. He whirled around and growled at the soldiers behind him before running and jumping out the window.   
Corniss swam through the river with glass stuck in his arms and legs his shirt had been blasted too pieces pretty much. His chest and his arms were bleeding so were some parts of his face and neck. He swam to shore where Bardock was waiting for him. Bardock dragged Corniss out of the water and into the shelter of the trees. He could hear people shouting for King Cold and Lord Cooler to be contacted. Bardock sighed they were in some deep shit.  
"King Veggitta?"   
"Hai Bardock what is it? Was the mission successful?"  
"Hai your majesty it was. But Corniss is wounded and there could be talk about Freezia's older brother and father coming for revenge."  
"I am well aware of that. The guards will be searching for him. Head to the nearest Saloon and pay the women to hide and take care of him."  
"Yes my king."  
"Make sure he gets settled in before coming to get me and then we will go from there."  
"Yes my king."  
The contection went dead. Bardock sighed and lifted Corniss' body allowing it to lean against his body and dragged him to about a mile to the nearest town that had a Saloon in it.  
***************************************************************  
Kim was in the back fixing her hair and make up when there was a banging on the door. She growled in frustration and got up suddenly and flounced to the door. She stalked to the back door and yanked it open about to reprimand the man for not using the front of the Saloon. But the moment she opened the door she saw a tall man with a scar on his check and another man badly wounded leaning against him. She let out a startled gasp and looked deeply into the dark black eyes of the man that had lead his Sayin comrade here.  
"What is it you wish of us?" the woman asked staring into the tall man's dark eyes.   
"I come from order of the king. My companion here was wounded and he needs a place to hide until he is better. The king has issued an order that this Saloon is to house him until he is better. You will be given some guards though no one will know about them but me in exchange for your services."  
"Why should we offer refuge to him?!" demanded Kim.  
Bardock stepped back slightly shocked. The Saloon girl had fire and sprit. He found it very intriguing since most of the one's he meet were the saucy type that aroused you. This one was the feisty, hot headed, type that only came from a female gun slinger. Interesting that her type would be allowed to work here.   
"He assassinated Freezia," growled Bardock.  
"Nani?!" whispered Kim.   
She shoved her head past Bardock and quickly looked around outside and motioned them inside.   
"Come inside quickly," she said motioning them inside. "Quickly follow me. We can hide your friend in one of the bedrooms. Nichol!"  
"Hai Kim-san?"  
Bardock turned his head to stare at the young woman that entered the dressing room. She had long dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes. Which was a very unusually eye coloring for a Sayain. She appeared to be very young, too young in fact to be working in the Saloon.   
"Come with us," said Kim.  
"Hai Kim-san."  
Then Kim led them into an abandoned bedroom. Where Bardock gently lay Corniss down on to the bed. While Nichol disappeared and reappeared with some bandages for the young wounded man.  
"Nichol stay here and tend to our friend's wounds. I will take care of his friend and make sure he gets the proper treatment. In the meantime keep his friend company and tend to his wounds. Come get either me or Lex when he awakens."  
"Very well Kim-san."  
Then Kim and Bardock left the room, leaving Nichol alone with the unconscious Corniss.   
"She seems a little young to be working in a Saloon does she not?" asked Bardock.  
"Who Nichol?" asked Kim looking up at him.  
"Hai."  
"Well someone abandoned her on the Saloon's doorstep one night over twelve years ago. She was around three at the time and is now around fifteen. I am three years her senior and Lex the owner of this Saloon is my twin we are not identical though."  
"You aren't good since it would not seem fair for someone has lovely has you to have to share such beauty."  
"You are too kind sir."  
"But I still do not understand."  
"And what sir is that?"  
"How can you be around 18 when your sister owns the Saloon?"  
"It was passed down to us by our mother."  
"I see."  
By now they had come into the main part of the Saloon. Bardock moved to join some other generals at a game of Sayain Poker. While Kim went behind the bar to make some beers for the men sitting with Bardock. She hated to admit it but she found him very, very handsome.  
"Was it successful?" asked one of the men softly.  
"Hai it was has far has we know."  
"Well were is the hero?" asked another looking for any of Freezia's soldiers.  
"He was wounded and is being hidden."  
"Well were is he?"  
"He is not yet concuss and besides," said Bardock pausing to take a swig from one of the beers that Kim had just set in front of them. "I have been ordered by the king not to let anyone but him know of Corniss' whereabouts."  
"Well then things should get interesting here come some of "Lord Freezia's" head boys Zarbon and Dobria."  
Bardock and his friends laughed and watched closely has the two men approached the bar. Zarbon leaned against the bar and looked at Kim with a smirk.   
Nichol slowly tended to the handsome man on the bed. The fever was upon him and he thrashed every now and then. She did the best she could to keep to his fever down by placing cool cloths on his forehead. She made soft noises in the back of her throat in an attempt to calm him down some. It worked most of the time when he was not writhing in pain and agony. It hurt Nichol to see him in such pain. So she got up from the bed and moved toward the burning fireplace and placed some water in the cauldron that rested over it and placed some herbs in it. While she began to chant softly under her breath. The cauldron began to smoke a light green which soon turned into a soft red. After awhile the smoke cleared and she poured the liquid into a cup and moved back to the bed.   
Nichol sat down near his head and gathered it into her arms. She gently poured the liquid into his lips and then lay him back down on the pillow and waited for the drink to take effect. After awhile the strained lines on his face disappeared and he began to breathe normally again. Nichol sighed in relief has he began to sleep soundly. She gently brushed a lock of hair from his face and smiled. The boy must be around Kim-san and Lex-san's age if not older. He was a very handsome young man to have so much muscle was very intriguing. No man that had come into the Saloon had ever had so many of them. She wondered what class he was in. From the look she got of his companion's clothing armor, she assumed they were part of the King's elite. But if that was so then why were they here? Didn't the king have his own private Saloon? While she pondered this she went to the pitcher for some more cool water for his face.  
At that moment Corniss' eyes poped open and he slowly began to sit up.  
_________________________________________________________   
"Nice chest," smirked Zarbon.  
"What can I do for you gentlemen?" asked Kim tightly.   
"You can start by getting us some beers and a few women to satisfy our manly needs."  
"What manly needs?" asked a new female voice. "The only men I see here are the Sayains."  
"Watch your mouth woman!" snapped Dobria.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" demanded Zarbon.  
"I am Miss. Lex I own this Bar and Saloon and you gentlemen are getting out of line. Unless you plan to pay for the drinks and the women you can leave. We do not give out anything free no matter what your status is among Lord Freezia."  
"We are his elite you should show us the proper respect."  
"I do not show anyone respect. Especially not pansy girlie type boys like you."  
"Listen bitch," growled Zarbon grabbing Lex's upper arm. "You will show us the proper respect or I will make you feel so much pain you never ever regret it."  
"I seriously doubt that you will ever be able to do whatever the hell it is you have in mind for me."  
"Try me," growled Zarbon.  
"Enough," said a new male voice. "We will not have Lord Freezia's Elite treated in such a manner."  
Everyone turned to see King Veggitta standing in the doorway of the Saloon. He began walking forward his cloak billowing out behind him regally. He noticed Bardock out of the corner of his eye and the man nodded slightly.   
'So,' the king thought. 'Corniss is safe here. But who is the young flower that stood up so boldly to Zarbon?'  
"King Veggitta," Lex said softly.  
"I see you know who I am," said King Veggitta.   
"Of course it would be wise not too."  
"Yet my dear brave young woman I do not know who you are."  
"My name is Miss. Lex and I own this Bar and Saloon."  
Then the Sayain King kissed her hand like most men did these days. He smirked and looked into her dark eyes that shone with a fiery light. He would enjoy making her his queen and his mate. But he would have to wait for the next full moon which was around three months from now (remember this is Planet Veggitta and the moon is full every four months).   
"King Veggitta this Saloon whore has not been giving us the respect we deserve," growled Zarbon. "I suggest you take care of it at once so the little whore can learn her place in this world."  
"Our Human slave women do not need to learn respect for bastards like you," growled one of the Sayains at Bardocks table.  
"How dare!" roared Dobria.  
"Try us pansies."  
Then the all the men at Bardock's table launched themselves at Zarbon and Dobria. Bardock stood up and stood next to the king. They were later joined by Lex and Kim. All four turned to the stairwell when they heard light female footsteps coming down the stairs.  
______________________________________________________  
Corniss rolled over and looked at the woman in the room with him. She was a young Saloon girl too young to be working here. He tried to seat up and get a better look, but his attempted shoot an incredible amount of pain through his body that he collapsed back down onto the bed. The woman was immediately at his side hovering over him.  
"Are you alright sir?" she asked.  
Corniss at once noted that not only was she the most beautiful looking Sayain he ever laid eyes on but she also had an amazingly clear voice. The voice seemed to soothe him momentarily and he looked in her hazel eyes panting for breathe.   
"I am fine child."  
"You must try not to move or you will open the wounds again."  
"You are too kind my lady."  
"I am doing what I am ordered to do sir."  
"Call me Corniss Miss.?"  
"Nichol."  
"You have done more for me then orders girl."  
"I have to go tell the owners you are awake."  
"Why?"   
He wanted her to stay with him forever in this room, in this bed.   
"I was ordered too."  
Then the young girl disappeared into the dark hallway and he could hear her soft footsteps going downstairs.  
_______________________________________________________  
Nichol walked down the steps to see the typical brawl had broken out between the Sayains and Freezia's men. She moved quickly to Kim and Lex's side to whisper something in their ears. Kim touched Bardock's arm and motioned for him and the king to follow them outside. Both men followed the three women upstairs while the others cheered on the brawl in the barrroom.   
When they reached the room that Corniss was being hidden the women left the men alone and began to return downstairs. But the stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked to make sure no one was within hearing range.  
"Nichol you are too take care of him until he is well," ordered Lex.  
"Has you wish Lex-san," said the brown haired girl.  
"Kim..."  
Lex's voice trailed off has King Veggitta and Bardock came down the steps.   
"Miss Lex?" said the king softly.  
"Yes your majesty?" she replied softly.  
"I will pay you for your services to the royal army when this is all over."  
"There is no need for payment my king I do what I must for the Sayain Empire."  
"Very well then Captain Bardock will be here in the morning to check on him and your business."  
"I thank you kindly your highness."  
Then the king left and climbed into his carriage while Bardock climbed on a horse and soon both men and the accompany of guards were riding back to the palace.   
_________________________________________________________  
King Veggitta leaned into the back of his throne deep in thought. He hardly payed attention to the women that had been lined up before him. They were high classed women that his father had told him to mate. Yet he found none of them appealing, still he had three full moons until the Blood Full Moon came into orbit. Then he would have to find a suitable mate and concieve himself an heir to the throne. He allowed his mind to drift with the ultimate distaste to his late father. But then again his father said nothing about not having fun before the Blood Full moon of his 20 Birthday. Perhaps if she wouldn't let him pay her for nursing Corniss back to health, she'd let him pay her and her sister for another service. He dismissed his men and the women but told Bardock to stay.  
"Bardock," said the king. "I have an assignment for you."  
"What may I do for you my king?"  
_________________________________________________________  
Lex was about to close the saloon when a carriage drew up to the door and Bardock hoped off the front of the carriage and strolled inside.  
"Miss Lex," he said. "Miss. Kim the king has a another job for you. If you will come with me."  
Both women stepped into the carriage and then Bardock hopped back up beside the driver and they were off. When they reached the palace Bardock left with Kim and Lex was lead away to a far western part of the palace were she was told to wait in a large bedroom. She could see steam coming from behind the curtain and wondered what she was doing waiting in the bedroom. When she heard the voice of the king.  
"What are you afraid of woman come here I am sure it is nothing you haven't seen before."  
Lex stepped behind the curtain and looked the king in the face since she was after all still a virgin. She had never seen or been with a man she left that up to the other Saloon girls. In fact she, Kim, and Nichol were the only females that worked at the Saloon that were virgins though must people believed otherwise.   
"You sent for me your majesty?" she asked has he stood up and one of the servants slipped his robe onto him.   
Lex stepped back so he could step out of the bathing tub. He did and dismissed the servant leaving the bathrobe opened exposing his bareflesh.  
"Since you will not allow me to pay you for taking care of one of my elite, I will give you payment for another service."  
"And what would that be my king?"  
"You are a Saloon girl are you not I would expect you to know such things."  
"Just because I own a Saloon does not make me a whore."  
The king smirked and took her chin in his hand and moved it so it was looking down. Lex raised an eyebrow and jerked her face off trying not to blush. The king chuckled and then laughed.  
"So you are virgin?"  
"I am."  
"This should be interesting," smirked the king. "Turn around woman."  
Lex turned around knowing the punishment for not following a Sayain's orders. The Sayain King removed her sash and then began to loosen the strings on the back of her Saloon girl outfit. When the outfit loosened he turned her around to look at him and smirked. He then roughly took the material in his hands above her hips and slowly slide it down her body revealing every inch of skin. After the outfit puddled at her feet he removed her jewerly and tossed them on the floor at her feet before letting her hair down.   
King Vegitta allowed his robe to fall from his shoulders before he moved back to bathing tub and pulled her in the tepid water. He growled in annoyance and snapped his fingers and at once slaves downstairs began to add some coals to a furnace that kept the water that circulated into the bathing tub with steaming hot water.  
"I assume you want me for the night."  
The question was more of a statement then a question.  
"That would be the reason I had you brought to me girl," the king said moving forward and pulling onto his lap but not moving inside her yet.  
"I figured you would have your own Harem girls to choose from or something."  
"My tastes run toward more exotic morsals."  
"Such has a human female."  
Again the words were a statement.  
"I human female that has yet to be touched by any man. Do you feel honored by being in the bed of the king has your first?"  
Lex looked around at the bathing tub and smirked at him, "Don't you mean bath?"  
She asked has she blew into his ear and nibbled it before taking it into her mouth. King Veggitta growled and grabbed her rare under the water kneeding it in his large hands. He rose her butt up slightly then dropped it onto him and smirked has he came to her barrier. One of his hands slide up her back and entangled in her hair yanking her mouth down to his and kissed her roughly. Then he slammed his hips towards hers and broke her barrier catching her scream in his thoart. He moved both hands to her hips and grasped them tightly in his hands.   
_________________________________________________________  
Bardock pulled Kim to his chest slipping his hand between her thighs and moving them up and down the inside of them. His tail was stroking her breasts over the matiral. He moved his other hand to her hip and under her butt lifting her up and setting her on his lap. She felt his hard memeber under her buttocks and her breathe began to quicken in fear. A Sayain rapping a human female was not common. Suddenly she felt something hit her lap. She looked down ignoring his mouth on her neck and looked shocked. It was a small leather moneybag?! She took it in her hand and looked at it.  
"Is it enough?"  
"Enough for what?"  
"You don't know?!"   
Bardock shouted jumping off the chair and causing her to land on the floor on her side.   
"You work in a Saloon woman and you do not know?!"  
"I know but I have never sold myself to a man."  
"So you are still a virgin correct?"  
"I am still a virgin."  
"How intergueing," Bardock said before collapsing ontop of her and pinning her wrists to the hard floor. "So this would be your first time?"  
"You are correct sir."  
"Well this is quite an honor," smirked Bardock.  
"Its not everyday I get to be a Saloon girl's first."  
"When was the last time you were?"  
"This was my first time to be with a virgin Saloon girl."  
"Well then I guess we are even since this is my first time period. But shouldn't you be protecting your friend?"  
"You know those guys that started the fight in your Saloon?"  
"What about them?"  
"They are protecting Corniss. Enough talk woman lets get down to buisness."  
"Has you wish my lord."  
Bardock smirked once more and climbed to his feet bringing her with him and dropping her on the bed. He began to remove her clothing and then undid his shirt and moved ontop of her kissing her neck passionately. He then used his tail to undo his pants and then stepped out of them. He lay down on top of her and grasped her sides in his hands. He moved them so he was postioned over her.   
_________________________________________________________  
Cooler was entering the palace of his dead little brother when Dobria approached him.  
"A report!" he demanded.  
"Well Cooler-sama," began Dobria. "The Sayain Corniss somehow managed to sneak into the palace and murder your younger brother Lord Freezia. The men shot at him and expect him to mortally wounded. However Commander Bardock has helped him to escape and he could be hiding anywhere at the moment."  
"I see set up troops at every bar and every Saloon I want this man found and killed along with any Saloon or Bar foolish enough to offer him refuge!"  
"Has you wish my Lord."   
Then Dobria left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Earthlings and Sayains: Wild West 2  
King Veggitta jerked awake to find himself entangled with a woman. It was still dark out though from the moon's place in the sky it was early morning. He looked down at the young Saloon girl that has before this night been a virgin. With a sigh he lay down and ran his hand down her smooth side. She had been a wonderful and brief distraction from his worries over who he had to mate. He would enjoy this one being his mate and even though he had to wait three months to declare her so he was never used to waiting for what he wanted from anyone.  
'That is the one good thing about being a king,' he thought with a slight smirk. 'No one would dare say no to you.'  
He then frowned remebering that Freezia had probably thought the same thing before Corniss assainated him. But the woman in his arms had been wonderful. Sure she had been in pain at first but he felt honored to be her first. He could feel the woman stirring to life and his tail twitched in anticpation in her.   
Lex found herself on the brink of awakeness only to have herself wide awake when she felt something furry move inside of her. She squirmed slightly until she felt herself hit something or rather someone. She looked up startled and found herself staring into small, pitch black eyes. She had forgotten she had been ordered into the bed of the King of all Sayains.  
"King Veggitta!" she gasped.   
"Hello woman nice to see you are awake again."  
King Veggitta pulled her closer and began nibbling her neck eargerly. The king pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
"Tell me woman did you enjoy yourself?"  
"How am I still here?" she said ignoring his question. "I need to get back and check on the Saloon."  
"I have some men that are looking after it. Now woman answer my question did you enjoy yourself?"  
Lex looked away and blushed slightly.   
The king laughed and smirked saying, "I take that has a yes."  
The king wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her passionately.  
It was then that Nappa stormed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.  
"King Veggitta we have a problem AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH holy shit!"  
________________________________________________________________  
Bardock sighed has he allowed himself to come back to the land of the living. The woman was tucked against him with her hair all over and her head on his chest. He ran his hand down her back and sighed again knowing he felt content to be with her. Of all the women he had been with he had never felt so close to a feeling like this. It was almost like she had seen into his heart and touched his very being. Not even the woman that had been promised to him has been this wonderful. He frowned at the thought of her, she was bossy, loud, and bitchy.   
Karasca was always hanging around him and had grown tiresome has of late. This was one of the few nights he had without her hanging around every damn turn. 'Then again,' he thought with a slight laugh. 'She had probably heard the noises coming from his room and decided to stay away. Naw probably not if she had she would have stormed in and ripped the her from his arms.'  
He laid back down onto the bed has the woman began to stir in his arms and wake up.   
"Well I see you are awake suprising considering you are just a human."  
"I am a very strong human to have survived all that I have."  
"I know I can sense your power."  
Kim sat up and pulled her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them.   
"Is something wrong woman?" frowned Bardock.  
"I am worried about the young girl that works in our Saloon."  
"She is a child and not of the mating age you have nothing to fear for her from Corniss he is nothing like that."  
"Thats not what I meant."  
"Then what do you mean woman?"  
"Well Nichol is not exactly your normal girl."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing forget it."  
"Good," then said Bardock yanking her back down to his chest. "Do not worry about the little girl child she is safe in the Saloon we have some of the top first class fighters watching over it. Now come here woman."  
Bardock began to kiss her neck and was nipping at it when Karasca stormed into the room. Bardock and Kim jerked away form eachother in suprise. Bardock slammed his hand down on her shoulder. Forcing her to lie on her stomach beside him on the bed.  
"Bardock what the hell are you doing with that God damn trashy whore?!" she demanded in fury.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Corniss awoke and looked around he seemed to sense some dark presence in the room. He struggled to get out of the bed he had been placed in earlier that night. He stood tall and reached on the side table for his gun when he heard heavy footsteps in the room coming toward him. What he saw made his blood run cold. There in the door stood Cooler but it was what he was holding in his hand that made his blood run cold. There in a death like grip struggling to breathe was the young Saloon girl that had waited on him.   
"Let her go you bastard she has nothing to do with this," snarled Corniss.  
"Well she and her friends helped you did they not?" smirked Cooler. "Whats wrong monkey boy have you feelings for this small girl. I did not know your tastes ran to little slips of girl children."  
"They don't my sense of honor forbids you from murdering an innocent girl."  
"How innocent can she be if she helped you monkey?!"  
Then Cooler pressed his lips firmly against hers before he snapped the young woman's neck and allowed her body to drop to the ground. Nichol dropped to her knees before falling to her side on the ground her hair sprayed everywhich way.   
"NO! DAMN YOU! YOU BASTARD!"  
"Come on Sayain come and get me," laughed Cooler.  
Corniss launched himself at Cooler at full power. Cooler just laughed and knocked him away into the wall.   
"Pity if you had been stronger then you might actually have it in you to defeat me and save your lovely little human girl."  
Then with a laugh Cooler strolled out of the room.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Cooler looked over the land of his younger brother's estate and smiled to himself. Everything was going according to plan soon very soon he would have complete vengence on his brother. Then Planet Veggitta would be his along with everyother planet in the solar system once he defeated the Sayains it would only be a matter of time before he ruled supreme over the entire universe. Then the woman would be his once and for all. There was a knock on the door and someone stepped into the room. Cooler turned around to see Zarbon walking into the room with a bow.   
"Lord Cooler you sent for me?" he said.  
"Yes Zarbon what was the name of that Saloon you said that the Monkey King came into?"  
"Wild Woman Saloon (do not ask) my lord," said the green haired man.  
"Good I want you to take me there now!"  
"Has you wish my lord I will tell them to prepare your carriage."  
"Good do so at once now leave me!"  
"Yes my lord."  
Then Zarbon left the room and arranged for the coach to be brought. Cooler turned back to the the window with a smirk.  
'Oh yes very soon my dear you will be mine.'  
_________________________________________________________________  
Nappa stared at the pair on the bed in shock. He couldn't even breathe the thought of the king with a human whore was mortifying. Sleeping with a whore was fine for lower classed sayains but to have the king do such a thing was unthinkable. He just kept opening and closing his mouth in shock trying to form words.  
King Veggitta sighed then smirked to himself has he sat up pulling the woman close to him so that Nappa couldn't see anything.   
"Yes Nappa?" he asked smirking.  
King Veggitta Nappa carefully has the sheet spilled down around their hips. Showing a tantalizing view of the smooth skin on her bare back. Nappa's eyes widened and if he had been a human his nose would have started bleeding, but King Veggitta could see the outline of his member through the pants he wore.   
"Can I help you with something Nappa?"  
The question from the king seemed to snap the man out of his state of shock. Lex realized turning slightly to see who the other voice belonged to. She saw a tall musclular Sayain with a tuff of hair on his head. Who looked like he was going to explode in fury.  
"Nappa you are trying my patience," snarled the king in anger at being interuppted and at being postponed from continueing with his fun.   
"Your majesty there is some very important business we need to discuss alone."  
Nappa said trying to tear his gaze away from the young woman in bed with the king.   
"Fine," snarled the king in irratation has he climed out of bed and picked up his robe securing it around his waist. "Stay here woman!" snapped the king voer his shoulder.   
Then both of the men left the room. Lex looked around the room the sheets pulled up to her chest and wondered what she should do.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Bardock growled in annoyance at Karasca before growling in anger.  
"Woman I did not send for you!"  
"Since when has there been a time when you did not want me by your side?!"  
"Since severally months ago your prescence has grown tideous and boring has hell."  
"I am your bond mate!"  
"That has not stopped you from taking to the bed of other men woman."  
"There was a time when such a thing would have made you jealous."  
"Now the only thing jealous is you," smirked Bardock.  
"What are you doing with this whore?!"  
"Having fun woman what does it look like?!"  
"You would choose a human over me?!"  
"Woman at how you are acting I would prefer anything over you."  
"I will get you for this bastard and your little bitch too!"  
Then Karasca stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. Bardock chuckled and lay back down on the bed pulling Kim with him.  
"Now where were we?"  
________________________________________________________________  
Corniss jerked awake from his dream and looked franticaly around the room wondering where the girl was. He sighed when he saw he sleeping in one of the chairs near his bed sleeping peacefully. He lay back down and stared at the young woman unable to take his eyes off her sleeping form. She would be of mateable age when she reached sixteen. He wondered how much longer that was to go. She was a very very beautiful young woman.   
Corniss frowned thinking about the dream. What was it besides lust he felt for the human girl. It could not possiblely be a bond. The thought of it made his stomach turn in knots. Mating with a weak human was not the smartest thing to do. Not to mention it was wrong and anyone who broke it would be sentenced to death if it was broken. Yet when he dreamed about Cooler murdering her his heart had nearly stopped in its tracks. But when he had kissed her his blood and frozen in fury. He wanted to be with the girl, more then he had wanted to be with anyother woman.  
Just then the girl awoke and they looked into eachothers eyes.  
"Do you need anything sir?" she asked softly.  
"Something to drink would be nice," winced Corniss has he lay back down on the bed.  
"Alright I will be right back with the drink."  
Then Nichol disappeared down the stairs to the bar.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Nichol walked out of the room and into the bar where she stopped in her tracks.  
"I am sorry," she said. "But we are closed until further notice."  
"This won't take long child," said Cooler while throwing a leacherous gaze over her body. 


	3. Chapter 3

Earthlings and Sayains: Wild West 3  
Author's Notes: Contains a flashback of a raping scene.  
Kimbra - Thanks!  
Kei - Thanks!  
____________________________________________________________  
Nichol tensed when she felt Cooler allow his gaze to roam her body, his gaze made her skin crawl.   
"My dear girl I am looking for a murder," said Cooler.  
"A murder sir?" asked Nichol playing inocence.  
"Yes this man murdered my brother Lord Freezia. Which surprised me since my brother was the most powerful man on this planet. At first I always wondered why my brother would want to stay on this crap called a planet. But now that I see you I can see why he would want to stay. So many lovely women to be taken for his harem."  
Nichol drew back her blood freezing at the way he had said that. She never liked the men of the Cold Empire, they had murdered her parents. They had told her that the Sayain King had killed them but she knew that was a lie. After all she remebered that night amazingly well even though she had been very very small.   
"Who may I ask is this man you are looking for Lord Cooler?"  
"I Believe his name is Commander Corniss."  
Nichol tensed but kept her face cool.  
"I have never heard that name before sir."  
"Oh my dear little whore I am sure you didn't you must have such wonderful guardians not telling you something like this. But very well I will return later to talk to your guardians and the owners of this wonderful establishment for whores. A petty Sayains got to you first much like your mother but do not worry I can take you out of this whore house at a price."  
"I want nothing from you!"  
"I take my leave of you my lady," laughed Cooler with a bow before walking out of the room.  
Nichol watched him go before going to get what she had come down here for and then she returned upstairs to her patient.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Corniss tried to sit up when he heard footsteps coming upstairs he winced with the effort. The young woman who had come into the room sat the trey down and ran to his side. She gently yet firmly pushed him down and held him down until he stopeed struggling.  
"You have to be careful sir or you might reopen your wounds and loose some blood," Corniss listened to the soft voice of the young woman and lay back down.   
Corniss watched has she returned to the table where she had left the trey and brought it closer to his bed. She poured some wine that had been mixed with a special healing herb and handed it to him. The herb was tasteless, scentless, and colorless when grounded up. She watched has Corniss drank down the potion and smiled to herself. The herb would speed up his recovery faster, she had a feeling that Cooler knew he was here and the Sayain would need all his strength to defend himself if need be.  
Even though she was well versed in the arts of magic, and could defend people. She had no idea if she could hold her own against someone of his power. Besides he felt dark much darker then even Lord Freezia. Thinking this Nichol wrapped her arms around herself and shivered at the memories the name prevoked in her.  
Corniss watched her from the bed has she wrapped her arms around herself and shiver.   
"Are you cold lady?" he asked.  
"No I am not sir," mummured Nichol.  
"My lady you can not hide from me you are shaking. Come here girl."  
With a slight hesitation Nichol moved to sit at his bedside. Corniss jerked her down to lay beside him and wrapped his arms firmly around her body.  
"I'll keep you warm dear girl."  
Corniss closed his eyes and buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair. What he didn't know was that this action had caused her to tense has she was sent back in time when she was fourteen. Kim and Lex of course had no idea of this, since she had kept it too herself. She couldn't help it being near a man with strength scared her more then she would dare to admit. Even to herself at times.  
Flashback************************************************************************  
Nichol rode through the streets in an elobrate carriage she had been called to Lord Freezia's castle. She was a little worried about what he wanted from her. The message hadn't told anything just that a carriage would be waiting for her at midnight and not to tell her guardians of this. Nichol had relucently agreed to meet the carriage. Though she had never realized what he wanted, if she had she would not have she never would have agreed to come.   
End of Flashback*****************************************************************  
Lex sat at the otherside of the table in a gown that was different from her Saloongirl garb that she was used to wearing. The gown she was wearing now was fancy and was off the shoulders. She stared across the table at King Veggitta whom had decided to keep her for longer then he earlier planned. He was quite enjoying her company he could not explain the feelings he felt for the woman. Her beauty and scent were has intoxicating has if he were drunk on some of the finest wine. Which was an experience he had had quite alot. Though he didn't remeber half the time what it felt like. He imagined it had felt something like this.   
"Are you enjoying your meal my dear?" asked the king raising a glass to her.  
Lex looked into his eyes and had to draw in a shakey breathe he was so handsome.   
"Quite well your majesty thank you."  
"Good I want to see my guests comfortable and since you are my guest I want you to be comfortable."  
"Of course your majesty."  
At that King Veggitta stood up and walked around the table to her and pulled her to her feet has music began to play. The couple then waltzed around the floor to the music. Has they danced Lex couldn't help but realize that he was pulling her closer and tighter into his embrace. After awhile she found herself nearly crushed in his arms, he held her so tightly it was hard for her to breathe at times. The moment she looked into his eyes their eyes meet and he moved to kiss her fully on the lips. After they had been kissing for awhile he moved his lips away from her lips to her chin, then down her neck, and onto her shoulders. Lex groaned and entangled her fingers in his hair, with a low moan, has he began to kiss and nip at her shoulders before moving back up to capture her lips. He moved his mouth up to her forehead and began to reach for her skirt and tear at it.  
Seeing this his servants left them alone has the king tore slits in her dress and lefted her onto his hips. Sinking to his knees has they began to kiss passionately he lay her down on the floor undernegth him and then sat up to removed his shirt and jacket. It was during this time that Lex got up, kicked off her shoes, and ran. King Veggitta smirked has he ripped off his jacket and shirt and chased after her kicking off his shoes has he went. He followed her scent and the sound of her laughter down the hall.   
When he finally caught up with her she was in the large bathing room. He grabbed her and together they fell into the giant bath. For a few minutes all you saw was clear the stll watery surface. Then a pair of pants went flying out into the air landing on the side soon followed by a dress. Then the couple resurfaced and King Veggitta pinned her to the wall of his large bath before he kissed her necak and began to move slightly. Lex just gripped his shoulders and gasped.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Nichol sighed and tried to relax in his arms knowing that he would was not strong enough to hurt her...hopefully. Still her mind flashed back to that one night where she experienced something that made her wish she were dead.  
Flashback***********************************************************************  
Nichol climbed out of the carriage and was lead into a large room with a bed in the middle and candles all over the place. There was also burning inscence all over and the smell made her quezy and made her feel light headed. She looked up has a door opened and a fuzzy figure came into view. She felt strong arms gripping her wrists with an iron grasp. She tried to pull away but was yanked back into a strong chest. In the distance she heard a cold voice, the breathe was right near her ear. It sounded femine but she knew the owner was male. She struggled and felt her wrists begining tied with rope and she felt herself beging tied down onto the bed on her back. Before she could so much has scream something hard and scaley was shoved into her mouth, causing her to gag against it. She was shoved onto the bed and her hands tied above her and to opposite sides.   
Before she knew it her clothes had been torn off of her and the cold draft was on her skin. She felt whatever it was in her mouth being removed and felt it moving down her body and slamming into her entery. She screamed has her barrier was broken and continued to scream until he finally removed whatever it was inside of her. She gasped for breathe and felt him climbing off the bed, has she struggled to breathe. She heard the man that raped her talking to two others. There was rustling of clothing then she felt the bed go down on both sides of her and her arms being untied and tied back into the middle so that she was on her side. Then she felt even more pain then she ever felt before has two men entered her.   
The night went on like that for awhile and she screamed until she no longer had her voice. She was luckily to have passed out before the night had ended. When she awoke she was back in her own bed and her wounds were healed leaving no sign of being raped at least on the outside however.   
End of Flashback****************************************************************  
Nichol sighed and has the last memories of that night began to fade away. She had been lucky she figured not to have gotten pregnant by any of the men. She sighed shakily and tried to sleep beside the Sayain male hoping he would not take her while she slept. Yet she knew he would not since Sayains have honor or so they say. Her father had honor in fact he loved her mother very much and they were murdered by a man who did not approve of such things. He had then abandoned her on the steps of a Saloon in hopes perhaps of turning her into a whore much like her mother had been before she had meet her father. With such thoughts in mind she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.  
Corniss removed his nose from her hair and looked at her face from over her shoulder frowning. He was bonded to this young woman and knew he was doing it. The thought of what Freezia had allowed his men to do sickened him, has well has the thought of Freezia touching her. Though the thought of her body in and of itself did not. Her skin felt like silk and smelled like apples. He saw her face contored in a strange form with a tear running down her check. I gently wiped it away and kissed her check following her into the land of sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bardock lay on his stomach has Kim fixed the placed ointment on his wounds and bruises he had aqquired by sparing with his brother.   
"You are lucky the blast did not go any deeper," said Kim in a matter of fact voice.  
"Why is that woman?" smirked Bardock.  
"Had the blast been higher it would have killed you."  
"So death does not scare me."  
"Why am I not suprised by that?!"  
Bardock just laughed and wrapped his tail around her waist while she continued to massage the oinment into his skin. When she was finished he reached up and pulle her down onto the bed, then got on top of her.  
"Woman have you in idea how good you look now."  
"From the size of your member I would say very good."  
"Damn right you do woman now shall we continue our little game from earlier that my choosen mate and brother interuppted earlier this morning?"  
"Sounds like fun," she smirked.  
Bardock only smirked back and began to relieve her of her clothing and with a rough kiss entered her roughly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Earthlings and Sayains In the Wild West 4  
Author's Notes: Alright then here we go another chapter for ya'll Earthlings and Sayains In the Wild West fans. I hope ya'll like this one has much has you have liked the other ones. After this one I should have one more chapter to write then I will be done. Also I have written another story that is new and ya'll might want to take a look at it. It is called 'The Problem of a Love Lost'. Anyways thanks to the people who took the time to review this story.  
Kei - Oh trust me the next chapter will be very very interesting.  
Kimbra - Don't worry they will get whats coming to them.   
_______________________________________________________  
Kim and Lex rode back to the Saloon in the carriage and saw a distraught Nichol running out of the Saloon doors to meet them. The two women exchanged a look wondering what had her all upset. She hardly ever got like this so whatever it was must be bad. The moment the carriage stopped both women climbed out and waited for the carriage to roll away before making their way slowly to Nichol. Both women were a little sore from the nights of activity.  
"Lord Cooler was here," Nichol whispered breathlessly. "I think he knows that we are hiding Commander Corniss."  
"Did he say such a thing?" Kim asked.  
"No but I could tell he suspected us."  
"Very well was that all he said?"  
"More or less," Nichol said leaving out the rest of what he said.   
Nichol sighed and hoped they would not be able to see through her in the fact that he had in deed said something else. Since they did not know what had happened to her when she was fourteen and she did not intend for them to know.  
"Very well," said Lex looking at her sister out of the corner of her eye. "Go and see how Commander Corniss is doing and make sure he is safe incase they come back again."  
"Yes Lady Lex," said Nichol bowing.  
Lex and Kim watched has Nichol disappeared up the stairs and waited until they could no longer here her feet on the stairwell. Then Kim sighed and turned to her sister.  
"We can not hide it from her forever you know," she said softly.  
"What that we know she was raped or the fact that her uncle promised her hand to Lord Cooler."  
"To think that her own uncle would offer him to such a monster."  
"You must remember that her uncle is hard hearted and cares nothing except his own advance in the universe."  
"I know," Kim said flatly. "What should we do?"  
"Wait and see to how far her wiccan powers go."   
"Then we will tell her?"  
"No then we will give her over to her aunt. So she can become the leader of the Wiccan race."to   
"She is still a child though."  
"In some ways you are correct but still she had a maturity far beyond her years. She seems older then even our grandmother when you look into her eyes does she not?"  
"You are correct sister she does. Already her powers have become far more then even we imagined they would become."  
"To think that such a power could come from such a small body."  
"Yes but you must remember that she is the daughter of Lady Mooneria."  
"Of course Lady Mooneria how I do miss her."  
"Hai may the Lord of all rest her soul and keep her at peace."  
"Her and her husband has well."  
"May God protect us and the girl. Since we break the law by harboring her and practicing the way of the Wiccan."  
"Can you not convince the king to allow it to be legal?"  
"What are suggestion sister."  
"He is attached to you I am sure he will give you what ever you ask for."  
"Oh and the Commander Bardock does not find favor with you?"   
"Enough we have more important things to do then worry about such things come we need to put a protective spell around the Saloon."  
"Yes but we must be careful."  
"Right."  
"What are we going to do about Lord Cooler?"  
"We will decide that later."  
"Are you sure that is wise."  
"He is of no threat to us."  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that girls," said a new voice.  
Both women whirled around to see Cooler with Zarbon and Dobria.   
"Lord Cooler," stammered Kim. "Nichol said you had come by earlier."  
"I had and now I am back since I wanted to meet you two. But now that I have I have something else install for you two. Dobria take care of these two women, while you Zarbon go see too their young friend Nichol."  
"Yes Lord Cooler," both men said together with a bow before moving to do as told.   
While Zarbon went up the stairwell that lead to the room that Nichol and Corniss were, while Dobria moved toward Lex and Kim. Kim and Lex moved into fighting postions, preparing for him to attack them. Dobria smirked and lunged at them eagerly. The women watched has he disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind them. Before the girls could do anything Dobria slammed his fists into the backs of both of their necks. The women fell to the floor has their world was shut out and replaced by the darkness of oblivion.   
Dobria smirked has he caught the women in each arm.  
"What now Lord Cooler?" he asked.  
"We wait for Zarbon to make his appreance with the other Saloon girl whore," stated Cooler. "Then we leave and wait for them to come to us. My brother's death will be avenged and the men who did will pay ten fold. Then they beauties will be mine for keeps to be put in my private harem."   
Nichol drew back from the door and placed the trey back on the table before hurrying over to the bed where the healing Sayain rested. She had heard Kim and Lex talking to Lord Cooler and knew someone would be up shortly looking around. He looked at her confused when she pressed her finger to her lips.   
"Can you move?" she asked him softly.  
"Why what is the problem?" he asked touching her face gently.  
"We have intruders I have to move you to where you can not be seen by them come we must hurry."   
Nichol helped him up and stumbled a little has they made their way to a table. Nichol helped him to get under it before e hide him by throwing a table cloth over it and placing a spell of protection over it. She then whirled around has Zarbon threw the door open and looked at her.  
"Hello Nichol you are looking lovelier then when I last saw you."  
"Go to hell!" she spat.  
"Now now now that was not very nice."  
Zarbon laughed has her face contorted in anger. Zarbon yelped when she threw a blast of magic at him. In anger he lunged at her and flew over her has she ducked and spun around. Zarbon whirled around after he hit the wall. He then realized that she had a sword pointed at her throat. Zarbon growled in anger and snapped his hand out and smirked when she slumped in his arms. He moved to walk out of the room but then he turned around to look around the room.  
"I know you are in here so don't even bother trying to hide it. However since I know you are not even strong enough to fight me I will leave you be since there is no reason or honor in fighting a male that is weaker then you. So when you get stronger you and your two friends can come to the late Lord Freezia's estate and we shall fight for honor and for the women. I suggest you be there Sayains. Or your little whore will belong to someone else and you will never ever have her. Oh by the way the draws will take place at midnight. I would not be late or we will be *chuckles* forced to have a little fun with the ladies, before we split their pretty little throats."  
Zarbon then walked out of the room and did not hear the curses that Corniss yelled at him because of the protection spell around him. Corniss has even tried to climb out from under the table but had been stopped almost by magic. After awhile though Corniss gave up on trying to shout at him since it was doing no good the other man was long gone by now. Corniss sighed and closed his eyes before resting his head down on the floor. His eyes perked up upon hearing the sounds of horses come to a stop in front of the Saloon. With great effort he climbed out fthe ath the table and struggles to go downstairs.  
King Veggitta and Commander Bardock got off their horses and looked around for severally minutes wondering why no one was there. Since they had after all sent the two women back earlier. King Veggitta and Bardock drew their guns has soon has they heard footsteps coming the steps. But they put them back when they saw that it was only Corniss.   
"What the hell happened?" snapped Bardock.  
"They knew I was here and they took the girls," said Corniss trying to keep from fainting.  
Bardock sighed and handed him something which he ate and instantly was healed.  
"Did they say anything to you?" asked the king.  
"Yes that if we want to see them again then we go to the former Lord Freezia's domain or the girls will no longer be ours for the taking. Also I think one of them is a witch."  
"The woman Lex is," smirked the king.  
"So is the woman Kim," said Bardock looking at the king.  
"Has is the girl child Nichol." Sighed Corniss.  
"Well then boys it would seem that our future mates are of the race that my dear dear father declared illegal we wilhead l just have to take care of that little law when this is all over now won't we?"   
"Is it just me or does anyone else smell something burning?" asked Bardock has he looked around the room they were standing in sniffing the air with his mighty Sayain nose.  
All three men whirled to look in the kitchen, then all three men broke into a sprint to get out of the Saloon. When they were a few feet away. *BOOM*! The force of the explosion sent all three men flying before landing on the ground and skidding severally feet on the ground. The men then climbed to their feet and gazed at the burning Saloon.   
"What time are the draws to take place?" asked the king.  
"Midnight tonight," said Corniss. "If we don't show up they rape the women before they cut their throats open."  
"Damn it! Well then come one we have too get you some new clothes and you have to take a bath but we must hurry it is eleven o'clock. Come on men!"  
"Right!" said both of the other two men together has they followed the king to the horses.  
All three men climbed onto the back of a horse. Corniss had his own since they had brought an extra since they knew Corniss would go back with them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Earthlings and Sayains In the Wild West 5   
Author's Notes: Once again another warning slight detail of rape maybe a little more detailed then the other chapter but other then that nothing too bad. Anywho this is my last chapter of this story I might make a squel to it if enough people beg me too and I think of something to follow the finally of this but I might not depends on what hits me, time, and how eager I am to work on my other works anyways read review and be happy.   
_________________________________________________________________   
Corniss, King Veggitta, and Bardock saddled on to their horses and then took off in the direction of the late Lord Freezia now occupied by the present and still living Lord Cooler. Ever has trobulesome has his brother if not more so. The three male Sayains hated him even more so then their dictator before. Because this man had something that belonged to them this man had their mates and such a thing could not be tolerated by any Sayain male. The full moon was close at its calling it would be full and at its apex by tommorrow night and the men had a mind to make the women theirs once and for all.   
"What do you plan on doing about the young girl?" asked the king looking at Corniss.   
"Save her from the bastards that defiled her and keep her safe."   
"You do realise that if she becomes pregnant because she was raped tonight you will have to kill the child and may end up damaging her?" asked Bardock.   
"I know that all to well," snarled Corniss. "There is no need to remind me of that!"   
"Sorry," muttered Bardock.   
"Lets go boys we have some women to save and to claim!" roared King Veggitta getting his horse into a gallop in the direction of Lord Cooler's palace.   
"YEAH!" shouted Corniss and Bardock setting their horses into a gallop after their king.   
_________________________________________________________________   
Meanwhile in one of the dungeons at Lord Cooler's palace the women were chained to seperate walls with the four of Lord Cooler's most strongest men guarding them. Dobria and Zarbon were among them.   
"What should we do with these pretty little things while we wait to leave a lovely little present for the Sayains?" asked Zarbon leaning against the jail with a smirk.   
"Think Lord Cooler would mind if we played with them?" asked one of the other guards.   
"Well he did sat to make them comfortablely and keep them entertained," said another one.   
Kim, Lex, and Nichol looked at them out of the corner of their eyes under lowered eyelids.   
"Come near us bastards and I will rip out your thoarts," snarled Lex.   
The men just laughed and opened the door before entering the door and closing it. Zarbon and Dobria stood in front of Nichol who looked up at them trying to swallow her fear and hide the fact that she was terriffied of them.   
"What the hell do you two want?!" she spat.   
Zarbon and Dobria just chuckled and looked at the other men.   
"You boys have fun with the other two leave this pretty little thing to us."   
Then Zarbon and Dobria crouched around her while Nichol tried to kick them away. The faint rip of clothing could be heard in other corners of the room followed by female curses and male laughter. Then Nichol is being pinned down by both Zarbon and Dobria has they play with her and she screams in terror and pain trying to get away.   
_________________________________________________________________   
Corniss, Bardock, and King Veggitta made it to the outside of the palace only to be greeted by the screams of the women that they loved. Their heads snapped in the direction is was coming from and they moved that way instantly their hearts and minds burning with rage. The peered through the bar doors of the window and saw the men standing over their woman laughing. Kim and Lex had rolled to their side and were sobbing quietly.   
Nichol though was not moving and was motionless on the ground though she was still breathing. Which seemed strange to Corniss her body was far to small to have survived what had happened from the look of the bruises. Though he knew that if she survived physically what they did to her before then surely she would survive phsyically again. Emotionally however was an entire different subject matter though. He knew she would never be the same after tonight she would be scared and more fragile or she could be harder and less afraid. It all depended on how she recovered and took the events of tonight.   
Though before they could move two soilders came down and said something to Zarbon. The Sayains could barely hear what they were saying but they were saying and what a human could not hear was nothing more then a whisper.   
"Lord Cooler wants the little whore," said the new comer pointing too Nichol.   
"Well then what Lord Cooler wants Lord Cooler gets," stated Zarbon with a smirk. "Take her away but I would prepare her first before him can't have her bruises slowing her down to what Lord Cooler wants now can we?"   
The men knelt and not too gently took Nichol into their arms and carried her in between them and out of the room and up a stairwell.   
King Veggitta gave the signal and the men broke the bars off silently one by one and crept into the cell. They extinguished the torches so that the only light was the light coming from the candles on the chandler overhead. While the men looked around trying to see who was attacking the Bardock and King Veggitta quickly and quietly murdered them by snapping their necks each disposing of the man that had touched their beloved woman and also murdering Zarbon and Dobria has well. Then they gently knelt next to their own woman and tried to get through to them. While Corniss disappeared up the stairwell the other men had taking Nichol up to follow them.   
King Veggitta knelt before Lex and gathered her gently into his arms brushing her hair out of her eyes.   
"What did they do to you beloved?" he asked gently.   
"King Veggitta?" Lex stammered before collpasing into unconcussness.   
The king turned holding the young woman in his arms and stared at his fellow Sayain who was holding her twin in his arms has well.   
"Come on we have to get out of here this place is too cold to be waiting in here with the women in this condition," said the king.   
"Hai your majesty," said Bardock and the two men moved to the staircase Corniss had gone up.   
But hearing a soft growling the men turned around and stared into the shadows has a beast came out from the shadows with foam dripping from its fangs.   
________________________________________________________________   
Corniss hide in the shadows of the giant room watching and waiting for the other women to leave the room so he could grab Nichol and get out of there. The moment the women left Corniss crept up to Nichol and touched her shoulder gently and gasped has the young woman turned around and looked at him with emtionless eyes. The dress she wore was off the shoulders and was tight around her waist and chest. But fell loosely to around her hips and legs.   
"Come on lets get out of here," he said giveing her his hand.   
The girl nodded and took his hand has they hurried to the door only to be thrown back by a powerful blast coming from Cooler. The pair flew threw the air and slammed into the wall.   
"Going somewhere?" asked the cold voice.   
Corniss and Nichol stood up and Corniss pushed her behind him and growled at Cooler.   
"Stay away from her you damn bastard," snarled Corniss.   
"I would love to see you try and keep her from me."   
_________________________________________________________________   
King Veggitta and Bardock gently lay the girls on the ground and covered them with their own shirts so they wouldn't get hurt in this little battle. At least they hoped they wouldn't anyways. Then the men came back to stand before the monster and drew their guns and aimed it at the monster. Then they began to fire their guns has the monster slowly came forward.   
_________________________________________________________________   
Corniss slowly moved his hands to his guns and began carefully watched has Cooler did the same with his own guns. Both the men watched eachother and Corniss slowly began to edge himself and Nichol toward the door making sure Nichol stayed behind him Cooler watched them and moved with them. But the couple only reached the window before Cooler drew his gun. With the lighting fast relexes he had has a Sayain he drew his gun and fired it at Cooler. Cooler's bullet hit Corniss' arm while Corniss' bullet piereced Cooler's shoulder. Before Cooler could recover Corniss shot past his head at the oil lamp causeing the oil to drain and then he shot again at the oil igniting it on fire. Before Nichol could say anything or Cooler come after them Corniss grabbed her and ran the few feet to the window before jumping out of it.   
_________________________________________________________________   
King Veggitta and Bardock were helping Lex and Kim into their shirts when they smelt it.   
"Is something burning?" asked Bardock sniffing the air.   
They looked around and noticed the shimmering of light from the window coming from up above.   
"I think one of the upstairs rooms are on fire," stated Kim.   
The men looked at eachother before grabbing the girls and throwing them over their shoulders before going back out into the night the way they had come in. The smell of smoke was getting stronger and the fire might escape the room any minute now. So the men carried their future mates out and got has far away from the burning castle. They soon joined Corniss and Nichol in watching the castle burn to the ground.   
Corniss turned to stare at the woman in his arms and kept her carefully tucked under his arm. While King Veggitta and Bardock put Lex and Kim back on the ground.   
"Well," began the king looking down at Lex. "Now we can start anew and recreate our planet. With you by my side my queen."   
"Yes yes we can," said Lex softly.   
Then the three couple walked back to the horses and with their women in front of them the men got the horses into a trot and they were off.   
Hours later_________________________________________________________   
The dawn was breaking and has the sun reached the horizion and hand surged out from the debris and began to pull itself from the rubble. The moment it pulled itself out you saw a battered Cooler with glowing blood red eyes and blood coming from its mouth.   
  
THE END FOR NOW!


End file.
